


First Snow, First Kiss

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Maybe the first snow is as magical as everyone claims, or maybe it's just Luhan that's magical





	First Snow, First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT inspired by EXO's First Snow! Yes, it's mentioned, and there's first snow in the fic, but the song is actually a pretty sad one, and this fic is not sad. It's cute and fluffy and soft and just yes. It's actually inspired by tugging on a scarf to bring someone in for a kiss, so please enjoy that! And ehey, day 2 up, we're getting closer to being in phase, yay ;D

It was cold outside today. The first snow of the winter had arrived that same day, and even though it had yet to properly lie down on the ground, the chill was still ever-present in the air.

Huffing a little, Minseok buried his nose deeper into his scarf, his glove-clad hands as deep as they could go in his pockets. He was incredibly happy that he had chosen to go with a beanie, even if it did ruin his hairstyle. Minseok honestly did not care, nor believed that it mattered too much for where he was going.

After a short walk, Minseok hurried inside of the café, exhaling in relief as the warmth hit him and began to slowly thaw his poor nose.  _ First Snow _ was played over the café speaker system, making Minseok snort. The song had been released a few years ago, and it was still South Korea’s go-to song for when it finally snowed. EXO really continued to show that they were the nation’s pick, and Minseok had to agree that the idol group was a good pick.  _ First Snow _ was a pretty mellow, calm song, and even with its sad undertones, it was still a nice background song that did not get too worn out from listening to it over and over again - which was nice, considering it was played literally  _ everywhere _ .

Luhan was already sitting by a table, a coffee between his hands, looking up and smiling as Minseok stepped inside. Minseok lifted a hand in a small wave as he moved over to the counter to order his own coffee, before heading over to where Luhan was sitting.

“Hey,” Minseok said as he put his coffee down on the table, unzipping his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair - but keeping his scarf on.

“Hi, I’m guessing you’re cold?” Luhan chuckled as he nodded towards Minseok’s scarf, and how Minseok wrapped his hands tightly around his cup of very warm coffee.

“Yeah, but I’m guessing you are too,” Minseok shot back with a smile, eyes going to the way Luhan was also holding on to his cup.

“Apparently snowy weather is cold,” Luhan said with a laugh that Minseok joined in on.

Minseok and Luhan had met in a class a few months ago, and after a few projects together, they had realized that they shared a few interests. Coffee was one of them, and so they still made a habit of meeting up for it every now and then, to just chill together and talk. And considering they were on their last year, nearly extremely busy at all times, these little sessions were much needed for at least Minseok’s mental health.

Because the thing was, Minseok kind of liked Luhan. Like a lot.

Like previously mentioned, they did share quite the few interests, including their bad humor, and they  _ understood _ each other. Either could be having a bad day, and the other would immediately know what to do to distract and help get the other back on their feet again. And if that did not work, they would settle into a comfortable silence together and hope that would be enough. It usually was.

Up until now, though, Minseok had not dared confessing. He felt like there was something between them, because he had caught Luhan looking at him with something soft in his eyes more than once, but Minseok really did not want to lose the friendship they were currently having. It was too important for him, and for now, Minseok was okay with keeping it platonic between them. Maybe one day… Maybe one day he would confess, but for now this was fine.

Time went by quickly like it always did in Luhan’s company, and before Minseok knew it, their coffees were finished, and they needed to get back to their respective studying. Complaining about having to head back outside into the cold, they took their time getting dressed again, before they had to go.

“Are you heading back to your dorm?” Luhan asked as they stepped out into the cold early evening, both shivering as the chill began to sip onto their bones.

“Yeah, study night with the boys,” Minseok answered with a nod, eyes going to the messenger bag slung across Luhan’s body. “Library?”

Luhan nodded as well as they set off towards where they would have to split up, and even though it was cold outside, and they both wanted to get back inside, they walked slowly next to each other, taking their time and staying in each other’s company for a little while longer.

“Jun and Xing are already there,” Luhan said. “Tell the boys I miss them?”

“Sure,” Minseok agreed, before letting out a chuckle. “Baekhyun keeps complaining that you never join us anymore, you know.”

“What can I say, I’m a busy man,” Luhan said with a sigh, but he did not sound too upset about it. Just a little longer, and then they would be free and despairing over that instead.

“He thinks it’s incredibly unfair that you’re making time for me, but not for him,” Minseok continued, heart skipping a beat as Luhan glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

“Tell him I’ll make time for him when he’s half as awesome as you are,” Luhan said, gently knocking their shoulders together and making Minseok chuckle in embarrassment. “You’re still my priority then, though, so he’ll have to get in line.”

“I’ll let him know it’s a lost cause, then,” Minseok finished, and Luhan nodded with a laugh.

All too soon, they arrived at the point where they would have to turn down different paths, saying goodbye for this time. And even though Minseok knew that they would try to meet up again soon, with everything that was going it could be several days, if not a week or two, before the next time, and that made him feel a bit sad to be honest.

They came to a stop facing each other, standing much closer than would be considered proper, but this had happened for quite some time now. And Minseok’s heart was pounding away in his chest just like very first time, but he did not think that would ever change.

Luhan just sort of had that effect on him.

Something was different today, though. And not only the cold that had their breaths appearing like white little clouds between them. No, suddenly Luhan was reaching up with a glove-clad hand, fingering at Minseok’s scarf, and Minseok froze, hoping Luhan would believe him if he said that his face was red due to the cold, and not anything else.

“Minseok…,” Luhan said, voice barely above a whisper, and had Minseok not seen Luhan’s lips move, he might have even believed he had imagined it.

But he had not, neither was he imagining the way Luhan was leaning closer, tugging Minseok forwards by the grip on his scarf, and Minseok’s eyes closed on their own just before he felt the light pressure of something cold and chapped against his own rather cold lips.

Minseok could no longer feel the chilly air around him, nor hear the sounds of the city around him, everything just disappearing as Luhan continued to kiss him, and kiss him, and  _ kiss _ him. And it was not until they were both desperately needing air that Luhan pulled back, eyes so bright when Minseok finally opened his own.

“I don’t know if I made it clear enough, but I kinda like you,” Luhan mumbled into the few centimeters separating them, and Minseok could not help but smile.

“Yeah, you made that pretty clear,” Minseok answered, and Luhan grinned before he tugged Minseok closer by his scarf yet again, and they chased the lingering cold away together.

Needless to say, they were both late for their studying, but neither really cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I love XiuHan so much ;;  
> Also, Luhan is studying with Junmyeon and Yixing, whilst Minseok is studying with the rest of CBX and Kyungsoo, please ignore ages lol


End file.
